


Staycation

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: WARNING: Minor spoiler for episode 3x05See notes for summary





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: With the jobs they have, planning a romantic getaway can be a challenge. Just because Bobby and Athena's vacation got cancelled doesn't mean they can't still celebrate.
> 
> Based on the vague timeline hinted in the first episode (that it has been roughly 5 months since the season 2 finale) I decided to imagine Bobby and Athena's cancelled trip in episode 3x5 was to celebrate their six month wedding anniversary.

After hours of sitting and answering questions during the arbitration Eddie, Hen, Chimney, and Bobby stood in the parking lot.  
“That was…” Hen started “Rough.” Chimney finished. “Anyone down for a drink?” Chimney asked. Hen and Eddie agreed each eager to unwind after what they had just gone through. “Bobby, club soda?” Chimney turned to Bobby.

“No thank you. Go ahead without me. I’m going home to my wife.” Bobby couldn’t help but smile after the phrase “my wife.” They had now been married for almost six months, but still every time he said the words “my wife” felt like the first.

“Do we think he’s okay?” Eddie asked as the watched Bobby get into his truck. “I mean we did just ask him to join us for a drink after…” He trailed off unsure what to say.

“You mean after Buck tried to throw his addiction in his face?” Hen said angrily. The two guys looked at her, but she knew they were thinking the same thing. Hen could see they looked a bit worried. “Look,” She said to them, “Michael took the kids this weekend to see his mother. Bobby and Athena were going to go away for the night to celebrate their six-month anniversary. So, I don’t think you need me to tell you why Bobby chose to go home over hanging out with us.” She raised her eyebrow making her meaning more obvious.

Chimney cleared his throat. “Yep, got it thank you Hen.” He definitely did NOT need Hen to tell him anymore.  
“Come on let’s drink.” Hen said putting an arm around each of them.  
**  
“I’m home.” Bobby announced walking through the door.

“Hey.” Athena greeted him on the stairs. She pause to read his expression before pressing her lips to his. “How did it go?” She asked and Bobby just sighed, “That good, huh?” Athena began walking back to the kitchen.

Bobby followed her to the kitchen and placed his hat on the counter. He watched silently while she filled the tea kettle, “Buck shared everything with his lawyer. His face hardened as that part of the hearing began playing in his mind.

“What do you mean?” Athena asked, her back still to him while she put the kettle to boil.

“I fell of the wagon after that plane crash off the coast about a year and a half ago. Buck and Hen found me passed out in my apartment.” Bobby looked down at his feet as she turned around. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. Athena opened and closed her mouth several times. That was low, even for Buck. Bobby’s sobriety was personal and just that; Bobby’s. She couldn’t believe Buck would go that far.

Bobby regretting the silence started talking again looking anywhere but his wife, “That’s when I finally opened up to my team. I needed them, and they couldn’t help me if they didn’t know all of it. I never thought it would be used against me.”

“Bobby.” Athena regained her ability to speak. She walked over and rested a hand on his chest.

He finally looked at her, “I was off duty. I was sober again by my next shift. I didn’t fall off the wagon again until those brownies last year.”

“That doesn’t count. You were pushed off the wagon.”

Before Bobby could reply, the tea kettle whistled and Athena returned to the stove to pour two cups of chamomile tea. In the meantime, Bobby took a seat at the table.

“You okay?” Athena asked handing him the mug.

“This lawsuit has opened a lot of wounds. For everyone. Regardless of the outcome it is going to take time for them to heal.” Bobby answered. Athena just nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry about our vacation.” Bobby said taking their mugs to the sink.

“You don’t need to apologize. You didn’t file the lawsuit.” She didn’t even attempt to hide the contempt in her voice.

“I was looking forward to getting away with you.” He wrapped her in his arms, “To celebrate.” He kissed her cheek. “Even if it was just for a night.”

“mmm.” She moaned contently in agreement as he kissed her.

“We still have the house to ourselves.” She said suggestively.

“We do.” She felt Bobby nod. “I’ll go change and then maybe we can snuggle and watch a movie.” He suggested.

“Not so fast captain.” Athena caught up to him about halfway across the living room.

Bobby turned and saw her eyes rake over him. He recognized that look in her eyes. Lust. He tilted his head to the side the way he did when he waited for her to explain something or, like now, waited to see her next move. Athena found it adorable when he did that.

“I think we need to have a chat.” She said following him as he continued to walk to the bedroom.

“Oh, about what?” he feigned utmost curiosity while untying his shoes.

Athena waited until he sat up again then she approached him, “If you are going to wear that suit. I think you need to carry a fire extinguisher to put out the fire it ignites inside me.” Her lips were on his ear. Bobby felt his entire body react. 

“I got a better idea.” Bobby replied. 

Without missing a beat, he kissed her slow and agonizing. Athena ran her tongue along his lips seeking entrance which he granted, but Bobby kept the kiss slow and controlled. Every slow stroke of his tongue wore on Athena’s patience. He pulled her down on top of him. He felt his back hit the mattress. She had been waiting since he left that morning for this. Her sex was already damp from her thinking how sexy he was in his suit. Rolling them over Bobby straddled his wife. Athena reached for the buttons on his coat, but his hands stopped her. Bobby sat up and unbuttoned his coat himself. He tossed it to the bench at the foot of the bed. Athena was already working on the buttons of his shirt. Bobby ran his hands up her legs and over her thighs coming to a stop at her waist. The sound of her zipper sliding down ripped through the silence. Athena lifted her hips so Bobby could remove her pants. She thrusted against Bobby’s hardening cock. Bobby breathed sharply as she continued her action. Bobby climbed off the bed to pull her pants off. He left his own pants on the floor with hers. 

Bobby watched Athena spread her legs as he began kissed up her thighs. He sucked her juices off her skin. He placed a light kiss to her sex and listened to Athena whimper at the tease. He pressed another kiss to her; this one longer. He slipped his tongue between her folds. He parted her with his tongue and sliding his tongue up till he found her clit. With his tongue he stroked it. Athena began to whimper, and the familiar sensation of her release began to build. A particularly throating moan told Bobby her climax was now inevitable. Athena let out a collection of heavy moans as she encouraged her body towards climax. He placed his lips around her clit and sucked pulling her over the edge. He felt her clit pulsing against his lips. 

"Bobby…ahhh" Athena grabbed the sheets and bucked involuntarily as the waves of her release rippled through her. Bobby had to hold her hips to be able to remain where he was. He continued sucking as felt her clit pulsing rapidly. She reached behind her grabbing a fistful of the comforter. His name continued to fall from her lips. Her eyes were shut, and her head thrown back. Bobby's tongue was still working her clit. The pleasure felt so good it hurt. Her mind was blank, and she whimpered at the pleasurable pain he was causing her. She could only think about what he was doing to her. She wanted him to stop and not stop at the same time, but mostly not stop. He sucked hard on her clit again and suddenly, and what felt like out of nowhere, another orgasm exploded throughout her body. The noise that left her mouth was something between a yelp and a moan. She was taken completely by surprise by it. She had never made that sound or knew she could. Her body writhed with pleasure and she felt her juices spill from her body. Bobby lips were still around her swollen pussy sucking it all up.

Athena was completely spent. Panting she focused on regaining her breathing. Bobby laid down beside her. His erection pressed against her. Athena had a plan, just as soon as she could catch her breath. 

Rolling on top of Bobby, Athena smiled down at her husband. She pressed a brief kiss on his lips before slowly trailing kisses down his body. Across his cheek, his jaw, down his neck. She paused to suck at the crook where his shoulder and neck met. He moaned contently stroking up and down her back. A purple mark formed where her lips had been.  
She gripped his member in her hand and stroked it slowly. She continued to stroke up and down as she repositioned herself. Meeting his gaze, she lowered her lips to his sex. Athena's hot wet mouth navigated his erection. He could have cum on the first flick of her tongue around his tip, but he urged himself to stay calm. Her eye contact remained steadfast and she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She circled the tip with her tongue and stroked her index finger up the back of his cock. As she deep throated him, she knew he couldn't hold back. She braced herself for his release. He thrusted hard, coming for her. He moaned her name loudly while his orgasm raged through him. He sucked in a breath as he watched her removed his limp cock from her mouth by slowly sucking and pulling her mouth away.

Athena settled in his arms and stroked his chest. It wasn’t long before Bobby’s lips found hers again. Wrapped in each other’s arms and bodies flush against each other their kisses gradually increased in intensity and length. She began rhythmically rubbing herself against his enlarging cock. Her desire wet his shaft as she continued to grind her hips against his. It wasn’t long until Bobby was sporting another erection aching to be released. Bobby rolled over Athena and positioned herself at her opening. Athena felt his tip enter her and she arched her hips as he guided the rest of his long hard shaft inside her. Bobby began pumping in and out slowly. Gradually he picked up speed. His control on his body began slipping. Bobby’s breathing became ragged as his release got closer. Slipping a hand between them, Bobby’s thumb expertly began rubbing her clit. Athena’s climax hit and she clenched her pussy around his cock. Bobby groaned coming hard inside her.

Bobby collapsed on Athena his energy spent. Athena was too exhausted to care he was squishing her breast. Bobby finally raised himself up on a shaky arm. Athena felt his now lip cock slip out from between her folds. 

“Happy anniversary Athena.” Bobby kissed her. “I know it isn’t the costal view we were planning on.”

“But it’s the best staycation I’ve ever had.” She smiled snuggling against his chest.


End file.
